And the Demon Despaired
by The great darer
Summary: Ryoko faces Deception, pain, death and abondenment, three by the evil of man and one by the man who could and should have given more to her but choose to give nothing, perhaps thing she'll always be around the day after.


The Demon Despaired

Ryoko stumbled, what was in that drink? Someone, her memory couldn't win against the mist that obscured the culprit who delivered the drink. Said it was from Tenchi, how did he know who Tenchi was, should have questioned. The next thing she felt ill and wondered off, thought it was to the ladies but a wrong turn and she was seen by bouncers as overly drunk. The back door seemed good enough. The pain was there, she couldn't focus, was weak. Her strength...what strength? It wasn't a self question but a demand, she wanted to know why she couldn't fly, why she was choking out coughs that had the moisture of the terrible taste of fizz that came from her sparkling drink she was goven. She just wanted a answer, she just wanted Tenchi. She carefully treaded through the alleyway; her sense of direction was awful given the blurring of the world all around. Her skirt now felt uncomfortably tight and her loose shirt she wished could be warmer. She took a deep breath, noting the way the dank and mould clung to the blackened walls. Was there any light at all when it was needed the most? The sound of a crash alerted her senses, turning her body sideways. She gritted her teeth, gold eyes darting back and forth.

A man stepped in front of her way, and she looked at him hard, it was him, the memory found the elapsed moment and suddenly she saw him in person once more at last. She would have kicked him with her boots but, she staggered, her spiked drink was taking its toll. "Help" She begged weakly, she felt a strong hand, not for assistance but to put her back to the wall.

"A bit late for you to be trudging through the halls at this hour, Ryoko is it, your boyfriend if you will is looking for you, I said I'll search here, and that I could be some time"

"You bastard!"

"you sure talk dirty...just as I play it, if you get the drift" He sneered, his face close to hers. Ryoko could smell the faint scent of cologne on him, and something else, like bleach and medicines combined. Her face screwed up.

"sicko, help-HEL" Her voice was full of contempt: acidic-rich and filled with vile; it then became sore as a swift blow to the guts by a fist changed everything. The man placed his other hand through her hair wandering, almost liking the style but he liked her body even more. "At least I'll something to wipe with afterwards"

"Don't you care what you'll put me through, I'm hurt, just go or I swear, I swear that Tenchi will be here any minute. Any minute now!"

A knife placed at her throat changed the tone of her voice; the man found it appealing in that it made so little protest. "Then let him watch"

What he said and, meant shook right down to her toes underneath the leather boots she wore. He chuckled, a dark rich tone that sent her body to shiver some more. There was something so evil about him, for the first time Ryoko met something that was human but without it, without Tenchi, for all his greatness was duped by a simple trick of dishonesty and her, facing a knife to a throat, so tired and deranged in thought by the drugs in the drink. This wasn't going to be a rape but a rape by a coward, one was the fact that he had no moral conscience AT ALL. He wasn't like Tenchi, and at least kagato didn't degrade her to such a state but to think that it would be from the one from a world where she wanted to live and be called human as well. She had to wonder about how this man grew up. He wasn't some guy that suddenly was beaten up as a child, no, no, not him. This man saw himself as more illustrious, perhaps more then Jurai if he knew of them, did he even know what she was, he didn't care, he was full of himself. It was that simple. He didn't eye her as a woman, to him; she was another pretty thing that was attracted to the night lights of Tokyo. He simply waited and blended in slowly, taking a hold gradually much like poison.  
Ryoko tried to move but the knife was perfectly placed, a small and crude weapon even in human terms brought about a well means of co-operation, the peace of the knife seemed to have its effect on ryoko. She dared not move.

"Looks like I have the upperhand. I guess you'll have to submit everything to me. How's about a deal?"

She gave him a look of disgust. "What? Nothing you can propose to me could be of any interest!" Ok, so she wanted to sound really convincing, but it was hard when her senses were filled of him, the inevitable abuse and death; maybe this was something he wanted to do to her to get her guard down. She can see it now: ryoko seduced in a creepy alleyway by a sociopathic dick. Now that would be just a fucking laugh. But she wasn't laughing now….the feeling of his hand crept up to her body, sending more shivers of prickly goosebumps along her exposed skin. Suddenly, boldly, he went to the apex of her sex. Her eyes went wide with fright.

"I love it when a woman gives me that look." He teased darkly, continuing his aggressive assault.

"Like what? Like she wants to spit on you?" She said back with venom.

"Trying to be a spitfire? It's not your style, sweetheart. Here, allow me to show you how a man like me treats a woman like you."

She gritted her teeth, tried to struggle but The gloved fingers kneaded her groin, producing soft mewling noises from her; how could she not feel the experienced hand molest her sex something that was there and the knife forced her, made her a whore to appeasing. She should feel disgusted, and she did, but it was the feeling of being disgusted and nasty at the same time that Jill realized, he was making her love it, trying to get a whimper of acceptance out of it.

"...please" She unintentionally and yet needed to cave in, she begged at the same time for her attacker that she was accepting him, his body, his dominance, that he was there and she could not break out.

He lifted up her skirt and touched. She gasped, tried to push him away, but he was so strong. His fingertips pinched her hardened nipple and she squirmed as his hand pulled the panties so hard that they ripped. She lifted her legs in order to kick him but instead they managed to find their way inching up over his strong lean thighs.

Without hesitation he pulled his buttons off and was on her with his passion. It was passion she didn't want. How could she want this? Ryoko squirmed, how could it happen here, why did she have to be have this, her voice like her body was terribly weak, just the smallest of strings to move her body and will but it was all pulled by the man on her, grinning in triumph. It was when he spread out her legs and forced her, really forced himself into her that she gave a weak moan, an awkward cry battling between pain and the hidden sexual feel that was felt but knew was wrong because this was not sex but rape and Tenchi was not there. Ryoko tried to scream for help but every time he throttled her against the wall he took on a new approach with his hands gripped round her face and was now smacking her head to the wall to the rhythm of his sickly penetrations. First was the pain and then a new darkness was coming, it was darker, and colder than any night she saw or experienced, but it wasn't night but a new darkness that said her time was summing. She cried and felt the release of the rapist and the feel of something that sliced and bled out a hot sticky feel to the skin. Now she was no daughter of a goddess or to a genius but a just another number of those who never lived beyond the night in the city or the world she thought was safe but it wasn't because Tenchi was not here, he failed to become a man in knowing better. He failed save her, he failed to lover her.

Despair overwhelmed her.

**END**


End file.
